Dragonic vs. Succubus
Dragonic vs. Succubus is the second chapter of Cardfight Vanguard Victory!!. Plot Sam met Dragonic Arch Attacker where Planet Cray was under attack by the mysterious foe. While explanation about Planet Cray and the mysterious foe, he was encountered by Sora Tensei who was also her title "Luquier Requiem Lady". Amazed by Dragonic Arch Attacker's full powers, Sam and Sora accepts their battle and go cardfight. When Dragonic Arch Attacker bested her strategy, Sora has a trump card named Luquier to deal with Dragonic Arch Attacker's full power with her Limit Break. Characters *Sam Asado *Sora Tensei *Alex Kuji *Mysterious Figure Sam Asado vs. Sora Tensei Stand Up, Vanguard: Sam's Dragon Fire Boy (Grade 0: 5000) and Sora's Succubus Tamer, Alix (Grade 0: 5000). Turn 1: Sam *Sam ride Dragon's Clawbinder (Grade 1: 7000). End the Turn. Turn 2: Sora *Sora ride Succubi's Glaive, Dazi (Grade 1: 6000) and call Succubus Tamer: Alix (Grade 0: 5000) in middle rearguard. Succubi's Glaive Dazi (11000) Attack Dragon's Clawbinder 1/6. End the Turn. **Sam's Damage Check: Draw Trigger Turn 3: Sam *Sam: Bright of the burning red dragon, soars with the fire of triumph! I ride, Call your blazing sword, Dragonic Red Extractor! Go for it, buddy! **Sam ride Dragonic Red Extractor (Grade 2: 9000) and call two Dragon Blazers (Grade 1: 7000) on bottom left and middle rearguard. Skill activates: Counterblast 1. Remove every opposing rearguard: Succubus Tamer: Alix. Ability activates: Dragon of Extraction. Gain +5000 to Dragonic Red Extractor (16000). Drive Trigger: Normal Trigger. Dragonic Red Extractor Attacks Succubi's Glaive, Dazi 1/6. End the turn. ***Sora's Damage Check: Normal Trigger Turn 4: Sora *Sora: Crossing into the moonlight, shatters all darkness and conquer them all! I ride, Succubus Annihilator, Erina! **Sora ride Succubus Annihilator, Erina (Grade 2: 10000) and call two Succubi's Spear, Ianos (Grade 2: 9000) on middle rearguard and left rearguard. Ability activates: Disobey's Moon: Gain +5000 to Erina when riding "Succubus" card in her soul. Drive Trigger: Stand Trigger. Erina (29000) Double Attacks Dragonic Red Extractor 3/6 and Ianos Attacks Dragonic Red Extractor; Sam guard with Dragon Fire Boy. End the turn. ***Sam's Damage Check: Normal Trigger and Heal Trigger 2/6 Turn 5: Sam *Sam ride Dragonic Keeper's Vault (Grade 2: 10000) and move Dragonic Red Extractor (Grade 2: 9000) on the left rearguard. Skill activates: Soul Blast 1. Remove opposing non-"Dragonic" rearguards if you have "Dragonic" cards on the rearguards. Dragonic Red Extractor (16000) Attack Erina, but she guard with Black Mage's Spirit (Grade 1: 8000). Drive Trigger: Stand Trigger, give the Power boost to Dragonic Red Extractor (14000) and will stand again. Dragonic Keeper's Vault (17000) Attack Erina 2/6. Dragonic Red Extractor Attacks Erina, but she guard with Succubus Tamer Alix. **Sora's Damage Check: Normal Trigger Turn 6: Sora *Sora call Succubus Dark Witch (Grade 2: 10000) in the middle rearguard. Ability activates: Succubus Merge: Give to the +10000 power boost to Erina (20000). Drive Trigger: Normal Trigger. Erina (30000) Attacks Dragonic Keeper's Vault, but use Perfect Guard with Dragon Scarab Beetle (Grade 1: 9000). Turn 7: Sam *Sam: Burn to ashes with light, scorches with flames! Flame of the descendants of the ancient dragons! I'm ride, flames away Dragonic Arch Attacker! **Sam ride Dragonic Arch Attacker (Grade 3: 11000) and call Dragonic Priestess Mei-Long (Grade 2: 9000) in the rearguard. Ability activates: Dragon's Powerhouse. Gain +10000 when ride "Dragonic" card in the soul (21000). Ability activates (Mei-Long): Damage Charge. Gain +5000 when the opposing damages 1 to 5 which in total 2 is gain +10000 for Dragonic Arch Attacker (31000). Ability activates (Mei-Long): Dragonic Charge. Sacrifice "Dragonic" units in the rearguards (Red Extractor, two Dragon Blazers) and give +5000 (total 15000) and 1+ critical to Dragonic Arch Attacker (36000 and 2 Critical). Twin Drive: Critical Trigger and Normal Trigger. Dragonic Arch Attacker (41000 and 3 Critical) Attacks Erina 5/6. ***Sora's Damage Check: Normal Trigger and Normal Trigger. Turn 8: Sora *Sora: Call out the sacred light of the moon! One Silver Thorn who banishes the darkness and conquers them into the moonlight! Let's go, my friend! Break Ride! Erina's defeats, but she will stand up again! Purge into the red moon, Succubus Demilady, Luquier! **Sora ride Succubus Demilady, Luquier (Grade 3: 11000). Limit Break activates: Counterblast 3. Discard one or more "Succubus" cards to her drop zone and gain +5000 (total x3) for Luquier (26000). Ability activates: Luquier Cancel: Prevent the opponent using guards. Twin Drive: Critical Trigger and Critical Trigger: Double Trigger. Luquier (36000 and 3 Critical) Attacks Dragonic Arch Attacker 5/6. ***Sam's Damage Check: Heal Trigger and Normal Trigger 4/6. ****But Luquier has a another effect: discard one "Elf" card to make Luquier stand again. Twin Drive: Normal Trigger and Stand Trigger. Succubus Demilady Luquier (41000) Attacks Dragonic Arch Attacker 6/6. *****Sam's Damage Check: Normal Trigger. Winner: Sora Tensei Trivia Category:Fan Fiction